All Aboard the InterDimensional Train
by HotBoysFanClub
Summary: The Teen Titans are losing their touch. And where is the best place to train in the universe? The Village Hidden in the Leaves, of course! POV of Raven and Starfire. With all the hotties in Konoha, will the Titans find love as well? Pairings up to you
1. Get Your Butt Kicked the RedX Way

I know, I should be updating my other story instead of writing another one, but I've hit a writer's block! So for now, here's this story.

* * *

It was February 15.

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, flowers were blooming, relationships were being made, and love was in the air. Especially in Jump City. It's inhabitants were walking the streets filling it with boisterous and heady energy. That's exactly what Raven didn't like.

It wasn't that she preferred to be alone all the time. It was okay to be in the company of people some of the-

"Excuse me."

…Some of the time. But, being an empath, her mind was influenced with others emotions and thoughts. That's why she usually avoided crowded and exciting places. And also why she was always so guarded and drawn. If she didn't throw up shields-

"_Excuse_ me."

…If she didn't throw up _shields_…then her own emotions would be manipulated by those in contact with her mind. And since her powers reacted to her emotions then it was crucial to-

"HELLO? I said _excuse-_"

"_What_!?" Raven exploded. She quickly composed herself. "WHAT…would you like?" she asked, lamely trying to mask her anger as enthusiasm. The way the young man in front of her scrunched up his nose showed her he didn't buy it.

"I'd like a bouquet _please_." he sneered.

Raven turned her back to him and yanked one out of a box. "Sixty dollars." she murmured dropping the thing on the counter.

"Sixty!?" the guy squeaked. "The next stall over is selling them for Thirty-five!"

"Well. Then why don't you go over there?" Raven said calmly, knowing the reason already.

"Because, they're all out." he said glumly. "I'll take it."

Raven sat down after having made another sale. She had been inconspicuously shooing her clientele away to the competition all day long. After all, she hadn't been the one to volunteer to sell roses on Valentine's Day anyway. It had been Robin.

"Why so glum Raven?"

She looked up. Her eyes widened and she stood up so fast her chair flew backwards.

"Red-X." she hissed.

She reached into her cloak and pressed a button on her communicator- calling the other Titans. Black orbs of energy surrounded each of her fists and she crouched in a fighting stance.

"Relax, relax." Red-X waved his hands in front of him. "I just came to buy some roses." he teased, walking closer to Raven.

"Stay back." she hissed from behind the small stall. He still advanced slowly. Raven rose into the air but didn't attack. She wasn't going to make the first move. That was the kind of brash behavior she would expect Robin to have if he were in her position. Red-X always seemed to know what to say to get under his skin.

Raven reached out with her mind and felt for her teammates. They were close. She looked down at Red-X who's face was tilted upwards, staring at her. Needing to keep him busy, she attempted small talk.

"Who are you…buying flowers for?" she tried.

"Oh? You're interested…? Interesting." he considered for a few seconds. Suddenly he disappeared and Raven found she couldn't move her limbs. She blinked repeatedly trying to asses the situation. Her hands, feet, and torso were bound to the building behind her with those irritating X's. Along with her mouth as well.

"Raven!"

She looked towards the voice. It was Beast Boy. He turned into…a raven… and flew up to her. She gave him an irritated look when he cawed with laughter at his own little joke. He began to jab at the red gunk with his beak when he was suddenly hit with it as well.

"Red-X!" Robin yelled when he appeared on top of Raven's stall of (now-strewn-all-over-the-floor) roses.

"Ahh Starfire," Red-X crooned, holding a rose. "You're as beautiful as ever."

Starfire's only response to that was the angry green glow of her eyes. Robin's mask narrowed as his face pinched with anger.

"Teen Titans, go!" he shouted.

Robin charged at him and tried a series of punches which Red-X parried with expert skill. Cyborg took the opportunity to shoot him with his cannon. Red-X disappeared and reappeared behind Robin. Starfire shot her star bolts at him as she circled the air. Red-X did a back flip and landed in front of Robin again. He threw a punch and feinted, grabbing Robin's cape and pulling it over his head. While Robin was temporarily distracted, Red-X grabbed him by the belt, hoisted him in the air, and flung a red x at him.

Cyborg ran behind him and grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. "Star!" he yelled. Starfire raced towards them and pulled her arm back for a powerful punch. Just before it connected Red-X tilted his head sharply to the right and used Starfire as a springboard to back flip behind Cyborg. He stuck a red x on his back and Cyborg collapsed on the floor trying to get the thing off of him before he short-circuited.

"And then there was one." Red-X purred.

"You will be punished!" Starfire yelled as she shot a barrage of star bolts at him. He danced away from all of them and tossed a few red x's of his own. "Yes, Starfire, punish me!" he taunted. "I've been a very bad boy."

Starfire ran a big circle around him, shooting star bolts and ending with a laser beam. Red-X sidestepped the star bolts but was caught square in the chest by the laser beam. He went flying backwards and hit the wall with a thud.

Starfire ran to him and held two star bolts in her hands. He wasn't moving. Out of nowhere, red objects were hurled at her hands and feet and a last one at her mouth. Red-X stood and dusted imaginary dirt off of his suit. Starfire squirmed and tried to free herself from the sticky bonds. No good.

Red-X grabbed her by the shoulder and brought her close to him. "You know, the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out yet, cutie."

Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green and Red-X barely had time to duck before a beam shot out of them and left the air crackling with energy.

"I like 'em feisty." Red-X smirked behind his mask, though he released her and turned his back to her.

"It's been fun Teen Titans," he said loudly. "But I'm afraid I have more important things to attend to."

He glanced behind him at Starfire who was still writhing in the clutches of the goop. He stood in front of her until she looked up. When she did, he reached behind her ear and pulled out a bouquet of beautiful luscious red roses, which he stuck in the goop on her hands. Despite her dislike of him, Starfire eeped in delight. Well, she made a muffled noise that sounded like an eep.

What she did not find delightful, however, was when he leaned down, raised his mask slightly, lifted her chin, and planted a kiss on the x right over her lips. Her eyes glowed and multiple beams were shot all over the place in an erratic fashion.

Red-X strutted away from the titans, unaware that Raven was charging at him with goop still on her hands and a pocket full of vengeance.

She rammed right into him, hoping that the other's bonds were loosening as well. They ended up in a tangled heap on the floor. Raven struggled, disoriented, until she realized that the reason she couldn't breathe was that Red-X was on top of her. She kicked and punched violently until she was on top, sitting on his torso.

"You know Raven," he said lightly. "I think I should be on top." he reached up to stroke her hair but before he could, Raven slapped her two hands together, goop and all, and swung them heavily across his face. Her blow connected with a sickening crack that reverberated up her arm. His mask went skidding across the floor and the world tilted as Raven was flung to the pavement. She hit it with a hard thud. Ow.

Moments later she was righted roughly. Red-X was kneeled next to her, mask retrieved, and he pulled out a red rose from behind her ear. Raven scowled and her eyes shone white. Dark energy enveloped him and she flung him forcefully against a brick building. She had almost forgotten she could use her powers, though not as strongly, without chanting her usual phrase.

"I'm guessing you don't like red roses." a voice called from behind her. Raven didn't have to turn to know it was Red-X.

She ignored it and tried to work the crap on her hands off. It was only a few minutes (and a few angry marks later) that Raven had successfully taken all of it off and realized that Red-X had left.

"Agh, that dude is seriously annoying," BeastBoy, having been freed, stretched his arms.

"Yes I agree with BeastBoy, the Red-X is very annoying." Starfire nodded, holding her bouquet of roses.

"It didn't seem like you thought he was annoying when he was kissing you," a muscle in Robins jaw twitched.

"Huh?" Starfire tilted her head, clearly confused.

Cyborg whispered something in BeastBoy's ear and both erupted in laughter. A quick glare from Robin silenced them.

"He's just a petty theif. He's not worth you're jealousy Robin," Raven said coolly.

Robin's mask widened until is was bigger than his head. "What! I am not-"

"Raven's just angry 'cuz she didn't get any flowers," Beast boy elbowed Cyborg. But Cyborg wasn't laughing, he was backing up. "What-" BeastBoy began. He was cut off when a bunch of red goop was shoved against his mouth.

"That's better." Raven crossed her arms.

"Let's jus' all go home." Cyborg smiled.

* * *

A few hours later the Teen Titans were settling in for bed. It had taken a lot longer than they had previously thought it would. They had run into Doctor Light and, for reasons unknown managed to get beat up and lose him.

They had sworn to kick his ass next time they saw him. Because, it had just been a bad day. That's the reason they had lost him and Red-X, right? Yeah. It wasn't going to be the first in many failures, right? It had nothing to do with the fact that it was going to be a part in the plot of this story, right? Right. Nothing like that.

* * *

A/N: I kinda rushed through this, trying to finish it before spring break ended. And I did! Sorry if theirs any grammar mistakes. The crossing over will probably be in the next chapter! They were sort of in character, right? Please review, every review saves an author from orphanage. Give me a home?


	2. You Can't Go Traveling Without Jammies

_Dear Reviwers:_

BlueEyes444: First reviewer wooo! Thanks for reviewing!! :);;;

Faerie of Dawn: Teehee Robin is silly, thanks for reviewing!!:);;;

crazyanimefreak15: Noo I'm not a fan of the pairing, but I'm not agianst it either! Thanks for reviewing!!:);;;

.xo: Hehe like mentioned above, I'm not a fan but i respect your opinion, yo! Thanks for reviewing!!:);;;

A/N: I'm going to be responding to every review in each new chapter. It takes up a little space but who cares? Not me! read and review please. C:;;;

* * *

_ Starfire, _hovering near a strange circular passage,was barely contained with excitement. Every day was a new adventure on the planet Earth. But now she was going to have the chance to go to another dyemention! As Batman had called it. It was a whole new different experience. The fact that it was going to be Robin's- and the other Titan's first time going there also made it all the better!

_ Raven_, on the other hand, was standing somewhat solemnly in front of the gate. It was pulsating and glowing dimly. She sighed and looked heavenward. Big puffy gray clouds were giving off a light drizzle. If she had believed in omens, the fact that it was such and bleak and dreary day might have worried her. But she didn't, so she wasn't.

Now, what gate; you might ask? And where were they going? It had all started this morning. Well, ever since the beat down by Red-X really. But technically, this morning.

* * *

The Teen titans were losing their touch.

There was no way around it, no sugar coating it with words. They sucked. Somehow, seemingly all at once, the villains of Jump City had vastly increased in power and skill. The Titans had been perplexed at first, by their inability to stop even the pettiest of villains. Even baddies such as Remote Freak were getting the better of them. Twenty-three was a pretty embarrassing number for them; after all, it was the number of times they had let a bad guy get away. They needed help. And fast.

That, of course, was the reason that the Dark Knight himself was standing before the Titans; calmly pacing the living room of the T-tower.

It was silent for a minute while the Teen Titans all sat and waited patiently for Batman to give them a quick solution to their problem. He spoke up after a minute of silence. "I have and idea," he said. Raven, who had been counting the number of threads on her cloak, looked up. "We've had the same problem in Gotham City that you're experiencing here. But, with the Justice League among other allies, we've managed to keep them at bay for now."

Robin, Batman's young protégé, stood up and fisted his hands. "So the problem is us then? We've tried all kinds of different training to no avail!" he said exasperated. Batman placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and he simmered down reluctantly.

"It's not you- any of you," he gestured towards the five glum Titans gathered on the circular couch. "It's the villains. I don't know what's brought on this new wave of power, but there's nothing- not any training that could get you stronger in time to handle this growing problem before it gets out of hand."

"So you're saying there's nothin' we can do?" Cyborg leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. Batman turned his back on them. "Normally," he said, walking up to the huge windows that lined the front wall. "That would be the case."

"Buuut?" Beastboy scratched his head.

"But," Batman placed his hand on one of the windows. "there is a way." he smiled fondly at an old memory. "A place not far from here where you could train. As a matter of fact, it would only take a day..." he turned to them.

"Only a day? That would be glorious!" Starfire floated upwards and clasped her hands together.

"Is there really such a place?" Raven asked with a tinge of suspicion.

"Yes actually, there is. But I'm not quite sure that entry to there will be granted to you so easily." Batman waited and gazed at all of them individually before continuing.

"You could say that this place, this village, is hidden. Hidden in the leaves." he chuckled to himself as if he had made some funny joke.

"So let's get a rake and start training!" Beastboy elbowed Raven repeatedly and giggled. She glared at him and he sweat dropped.

"So if we were accepted, when would we begin? And where is it exactly?" Robin asked.

Batman paused then. He was silent for a moment before answering,

"Today. And it's in another Dimension, of course."

* * *

The Titans had misunderstood, however. In Batman's hastiness to venture to that secret training location, he had failed to mention that crossing over to another Dimension either slows or accelerate the amount of time passed due to Dimensional Time Drift.

In their case, time would slow. An hour in Jump City would be about fourteen days in that Dimension. So using the same calculations, a day in Jump City in that Dimension would be nothing big, just…a whole year!

In their mistake of thinking they would only spend one night in the training site, the Titans had packed "extra". About three day's worth of stuff. On Batman's orders, they would only be bringing the necessities.

* * *

Raven packed a toothbrush, toothpaste, a tiny bar of soap, travel size shampoo and conditioner, three leotards, three belts, three pairs of boots, a spare cape, pajamas, and three pairs of under garments. On her way out of her room, she thought about bringing books. '_Would that be too much?' _she thought. Deliberating at her door, Raven decided to take one book; letting her mind pick one at random and bringing it into her bag with telekinetic dark magic.

* * *

Cyborg didn't need much. He took soap. He specifically wanted to show BB that he just used soap, not shampoo, on his head. That way he'd quit asking about it. He took his repair kit, the hologram ring that let him appear human as well. Just in case. A solar rechargeable battery, Jammies, toothbrush, toothpaste…. Underwear…(..he was.. human wear it counted, after all…). And finally, cables, screws, a stuffed baby lamb, and electrical outlets… Don't question the Cyborg.

* * *

Robin took ten masks. Two containers of hair gel, three cans of hairspray, five different styles of hair combs, hair scissors, and emergency back up scissors. Uniforms, undies, pjs…yadda yadda…oh, and a canister of Barracuda man spray. Better wear your cuda.

* * *

Starfire packed three more outfits than needed, a secret bundle that was shoved hastily in her bag, underwear and bras, pajamas, a teethbrush, teethpaste, (Sometimes humans were so silly; naming their utensils '_toothbrush' _and _'toothpaste' _when they obviously broke the rules and used them for more than one tooth.) a slippery bar of soap, the feces of the animal 'Sham', and conditioner.

* * *

And through a series of events that ended up with the Titans being led up a steep incline blindfolded did they come to stand in front of the shimmery semicircular portal that was mentioned in the beginning.

A surprised Batman eyed their luggage with interest. Such was his excitement to enter the portal that it still slipped his mind to tell them about the time difference until Beastboy mentioned not being able to wait to return tomorrow to kick some bad guy butt.

"Well, technically you mean a year tomorrow." Batman said.

"Yeah I-wait what!?" Beastboy clutched at his hair.

That is when the Dimensional Time Drift, or DTD, was explained to them. Batman had to remind a now rather ruffled group of teenagers that they were going there to train. Not for a vacation.

Robin really wanted to ask to go back to get some more things (*cough*hair gel*cough*) but there was no way he was going to be the first one to complain. But such seemed to be the thoughts of all the others as well. For even though they looked stricken, none of them vouched to go back.

"You can get whatever supplies you need once you get there." Batman reassured them. "Except," he turned to Cyborg. "Is there anything you think you have to go back for? This place doesn't exactly have a very high level of technology."

Robin slid behind Batman and started making vigorous motions to say yes. He even went as far as to light fireworks acquired from thin air that shot off into the rainy sky spelling, "_**SAY YES!**_"

There was a lot of noise and lights that Batman had to be blind and deaf not to notice. But he didn't. When they gradually faded, Cyborg turned to Batman.

"Nope."

"Good. Then if there are no further objections- (Robin was seething in a corner.) let us depart. I will show you there then leave once you're settled."

Starfire cheered and grabbed her luggage. A weird sound came from it that sounded oddly like a growl. Everyone stared as she squeaked loudly and shouted, "Th-that was me!!! I am sorry!!"

It had been drizzling all the while. Raven stared at her pack of luggage. She then enviously eyed Beastboy's. His odd way of thinking had come in handy this time. He probably had fifty games packed in there. But still. She had to admit it; he was probably going to get more mileage from his.

* * *

_Back to the packing endeavors…_

Beastboy had packed only the strictest specific necessities like he was supposed to

"Hmmm…" he stood in his cluttered room with an empty suitcase. "I can't pack anything in all this mess. I need to clean."

He saw a dirty outfit lying abandoned on top of an empty tofu platter. He lifted it and smelled it. His nose scrunched up and he turned his head away to get a fresh breath of air. Yeesh that smelled. He picked up the empty tofu platter and, along with the dirty outfit, tossed them into the hallway out of the way. Next he started on a pile of perfectly clean clothes. He hung up each of the identical black and purple outfits in his small closet, making sure each was wrinkle free. Tripping over something, he found a boot with a bit of veggie pizza stuck to the bottom of the sole. He flicked off the food and cast it off behind him to the growing pile in the hallway.

"Ugh, gross!" Beastboy groaned when he found a toothbrush with mysterious green gunk on it. Curiosity told him to sniff it. The animal inside him decided to taste it. One lick and Beastboy's face drew dramatically in disgust. He made retching motions then paused suddenly. "Not bad." he shrugged and hurled it towards the hallway.

Other similar objects that were tossed into the dirty pile in the hallway pile include: socks peculiarly stuck together, underwear smeared with soy sauce (Ahem), a monkey clock with gum sticking its hands together, an old tofu burger growing a smaller greenish burger on the side, one if his jock straps wrapped tightly around what looked like a dripping orange with a wristwatch jammed into it, (this Beastboy tossed in the hallway pile with shifty eyes.) a banana with a section turning violet, and an old pizza box with half a teddy bear's head stuck to the top.

He continued lifting up whatever he saw on the floor and tossing the undesirables in the hallway. When he picked up a pair of jeans he found what looked like a gooey lettuce sandwich underneath. It looked perfectly fine. Beastboy was ready to take a bite, but fortunately he lifted the top bun off first. A wave of stink blew into his face so horrible that it overloaded his senses and he dropped the top bun he was holding. Surprisingly though, it didn't hit the floor. It instead stayed attached to the bottom slice of bread by a thick glutinous string of goop. Beastboy moved away so fast he blurred. And without even giving the 'sandwich' enough time to touch the carpet, he returned with a clothespin on his nose. "That's better," he said nasally. Donning on some yellow industrial gloves, he grabbed the death sandwich. He backed up as far away from the pile in the hallway as he could, then readied for a half-court shot. He threw it as hard as possible and it landed with a loud wet sound against an unidentifiable slosh of chunky hairy stuff on a plate.

That wasn't all of what he threw into the hall, of course. But due to the Committee of Public Safety's interference, the rest has been censored out.

Suffice to say that by the time he was done, Beastboy's room was actually sparkling in its cleanliness. He crossed his arms and grinned. Until he turned around and found a tentacle wriggling out of the humongous junk behind him. He shrieked and tore his green hair out.

One giant pan and a heavy thwack later, he was left with a quelled mountain of foul reeking objects and an easy pack ahead of him.

"Hmmm…" Beastboy said once more, removing the yellow gloves and throwing them behind him in the heap.

He eyed the huge square game station that was idling neatly in a corner. _'Only the necessities eh…?"_

Beastboy didn't hesitate, he raced to the big bulk that was the game console and struggled to lug it to the open suitcase. He dropped it in there then straightened, putting a hand to his chin; thinking. He rushed to his closet and wormed his way in there until only his hunkers showed. His butt wriggled as many rectangular objects were flung behind him, landing perfectly inside the waiting suitcase. You can never go wrong with too many games to play.

"Well," Beastboy stood proudly in front of his suitcase consisting of just games, game console, and controllers. "I'm done."

A growl that was more of a gurgle at his rear reminded him of the stuff in the hall. If Robin saw that there was no doubt he'd get his big boy tights in a bunch. Pulling his belt up a little higher, he puffed up his chest and swaggered towards the mountain of smelly objects. He stretched both shoulders for the impossible feat ahead. Turning into a gorilla, Beast boy dug his big hands under all the stuff; earning fingers sticky with (hopefully) cheese. A noise of complaint arose from somewhere deep inside it and he shuddered. With a great heave he miraculously lifted all the objects in one huge mound and slowly made his way back into his room; one foot shakily in front of the other. Stuff was spilling left and right. A stinky banana peel fell on the floor outside of his room with a slap of slushy stuff flying everywhere. And since his vision was temporarily impaired by clear green bottles of pee, Beastboy stopped when his foot jammed into the game station. He paused there, holding in a shriek. The surprise and the pain reverted him back into a human. While he gathered his breath, he stepped back and moved his (now human) aching arms slightly to the side; giving him a better view of the room. His eyes landed on his suitcase.

He needed to pack ASAP… and maybe he didn't have _everything _he needed… His gaze shifted to the neat, sparkly and spiffy outfits hanging in his closet, the shiny boots gathered in straight rows under them, and the fresh crisp pairs of underwear neatly next to those. His eyes switched over to the colossal pile in his arms that was making a cacophony of disgusting noises, then back at his closet. Back to the pile, then to the closet. Left, right. Left, right.

He dumped all the junk in his arms into the suitcase, jumped on top of it, and even turned back into a gorilla to pound it down; he then successfully zipped it up. Standing in human form before his now-touching-the-ceiling pack, Beastboy dusted himself off and smiled.

There. _Now he was done._

But he stopped when he noticed a smear of pudding on his right silver glove. He cocked his head to the side and brought it to his lips, lapping it off. Beastboy then straightened and slowly walked around the quivering suitcase and went to stand stiffly in front of his trashcan. He mutely stepped on the peddle that lifted the top off and dropped his glove into it, letting it close with a loud thud.

_That definitely wasn't pudding._

* * *

_A/N: Its a little crack buuuht the sad thing is I can actually imagine Beastboy doing all that… review please! :D;;;_


End file.
